


I'm Not Childish!

by ajay_lotte



Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [10]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childishness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Party, Sappy, This was more emotional than intended ngl, Trick or Treating, ish, yellow car game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte
Summary: In which Matt's super hyped for Halloween, Team Red go trick or treating, and Nelson, Murdock, and Page attend Tony's Halloween party.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Avengers Team, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	I'm Not Childish!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, a very late update, ik, but Halloween is the best day of the year ever!!  
> Marvel owns all of these characters and stuff, this is just a fanfiction for my own amusement because I suck, I'm bored, and couldn't miss out on an opportunity for a halloween fic even though I have other plans for this series  
> Warnings: swearing  
> Happy reading :)

“It’s nearly Halloween.”

Karen spills her coffee.

Foggy chokes on his bagel.

Matt cocks his head to the side, registering the raised heartbeats; he hadn’t figured turning up to work late, slamming a door open, and bursting out into immediate speech could scare people who were working hard and completely lost in thought. “I thought you didn’t like Halloween.” Karen says when the shock passes.

“Yeah, I had to force you to dress up every year through college and law school.” Foggy says.

“Yellow car.” Matt says. Karen leans back and looks out the window. Matt hits them both before the PI even has time to nod.

“So why the change of heart?” Foggy asks, biting his lip to keep himself from rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m going trick or treating.” Matt beams. He even bounces up and down, and Foggy can’t help but smile a little seeing his best friend so hyped up.

“That’s brilliant Buddy! Haven’t you been before?!”

“No.” Matt shakes his head. “My dad always had fights, and then the sisters never let us go out, though we celebrated in doors a little. Everybody dressed up discretely, but I could never tell what their costumes were.” Matt pauses to grin. Foggy’s heart does a thing. “One of the older girls, she got me a pair of devil horns. I wore them every year.”

“Of course you did. I’m rolling my eyes so hard right now Buddy.” Foggy then pauses. “You can’t tell what people are wearing with your senses?”

Matt shakes his head. “I can tell if they’re wearing a cape. But sometimes it could be a ghost.”

“Huh. I’ll make sure to describe them too you then. Can’t have you oblivious to my incredible costume.” Matt beams again. “So, trick or treating?”

He bounces on his feet again, and Karen actively steps forward and takes his cane off him for how loosely he’s holding onto it. “Turns out, most grownups who play dress up on a day to day, don’t have real jobs and have sleepovers every night are actually really childish.”

“Matt. My eyebrow couldn’t be raised any higher.” Karen says, and Foggy snorts because that’s what he was about to say.

“I’m not childish!”

“You… yellow car… suit… trick or…”

“Karen.” Foggy cuts her arguments off short. “There’s no point in trying. So Matty, what’s the plan?”

“I’m going trick or treating with Deadpool and Spidey. And we’re going to annoy everyone. And it’s so cool.” Matt starts bouncing again, and Foggy hadn’t realised he’d stopped. It’s only when Matt starts walking, Foggy knows the man has too much pent-up excitement for work to even come into the equation. “Then, because Daredevil’s cool, he refused an invite to Stark’s party.”

“Which I accepted an invite on as behalf of the company.” Foggy says, and Matt can feel the heat rise in Foggy’s cheeks.

“No, it’s fine.” Matt says. “I met with Dr Strange, and he did magic things, so now nobody remembers that I’m technically King of Asgard.”

“That you’re… what?” Karen might as well give up on her coffee by this point.

“But Heimdall still knows because he can see everything. Which is funny, because I see jack shit, and then…” Matt trails off when Foggy taps his arm. “Oh, there was a thing, and I became King of Asgard, but it’s fine now though because the only people who know are Heimdall, Loki, and Dr Strange. Oh, and Jessica because I got really drunk. And Frank… because apparently, he had strong mental connections to that day or something. Anyway, now I’m just an unimportant lawyer to the Avengers again.”

“What the…”

“Karen.” Foggy says. “Let’s bring this up later. So, are you excited about the party?” Matt stops his pacing. “Be honest here, Matt. We can help.”

“I really want to go.” He starts. “But all the sounds and stuff muddle my senses, and it’s really overwhelming. And exhausting.”

“Someone will be there the whole time, Matty, if you want it.” Matt doesn’t say anything, just fidgets with the cuffs of his shirt without his cane in his hands. “Now, what are you going as?”

Matt smirks.

“Fine, be like that.” Foggy says, unafraid to match the childish behaviour. “I won’t tell you mine either.”

“No, Foggy.” Matt’s suddenly sat at the desk. Foggy never even saw him move. Fuckin’ ninja. “I want to know!”

“Nope!” Foggy exclaims. “Now, some of us actually have work to do. So if you’ll excuse me.” Foggy stands and retreats back to his office, snickering when Karen accuses Matt of pouting.

It doesn’t matter how many days there are between the day of sheer over-excitement and actual Halloween- there could never be enough time to prepare Foggy and Karen for Matt coming into the office on Saturday. Normally, they close over the weekend, only working at home if necessary… but they’re always busier over holiday times, so the three decided to come in to work and have an office party before the party at the Avenger’s Facility Unit.

Karen really needs to wait until Matt gets here before she makes her coffee.

Foggy doesn’t know what to say.

Then he knows exactly what to say.

“What the fuck, Matt?!”

Matt grins.

Karen jumps to action.

“Did you just…” Matt cocks his head, “did you just take a photo?”

“Yep!” Karen exclaims. “Guess which group chat is getting this.” Matt grumbles something under his breath, but that isn’t enough to spoil his day. Because today is Halloween. The best day of the year.

“Matt, I’m not sure... you know what, never mind. Come on, we’ve got a busy day.” Foggy will never be able to cleanse his mind of an image of Matt in suit and tie, working honestly in the office, with his red helmet on, horns and all.

At seven, it’s already dark, and the three heroes who are usually dressed in red stand in Red’s flat purely in their underwear. “Wade.” Peter says. “I’m cold. Make up your mind.” Wade’s been debating who to go as for the last half hour. It’s funny.

“I want to go as Wade.” Red decides for him, and quickly snatches the Deadpool suit before either vigilantes can do anything about it. “You’re scarier than Peter.”

“Hey!”

“Your tagline is literally ‘your friendly neighbourhood Spider Man’. Wade says, then shrugs, says: “scary enough for me,” and grabs the spider suit, leaving Peter with Red’s suit. Already dressed, Red’s bouncing up and down, ready to go. But Peter hesitates.

“Will I be able to see through this?”

Red shrugs. “I think Shuri made the helmet.” It’s fully made of vibranium at least, and he figures it was either Shuri or Hope. The helmet’s fun to wear- it absorbs a lot of sounds and energy, which makes it a lot easier to concentrate on the fights at night. Though it’s weird because Matt understands vibranium as negative space in his world on fire and surrounding himself with something that acts the opposite makes himself feel invisible. Peter puts it on happily. Turns out it is see-through, Shuri’s just very talented at her job.

“So, where should we go first?”

“Trick or treat!” The three call, knocking on Nat’s door. She opens it quickly, pauses- momentarily shocked by the three people stood at the door, then points to each one in turn.

“Red, Wade, Peter.”

“Busted!” Wade yells. “Now, where’s the candy?” Nat puts up less of a fight than Red would’ve thought and hands them all a mini pack of sweets. “Thanks Natalie.”

“Natasha.”

“Rushman.”

“Fuck you Wade.”

“Fuck you Natalie.”

They both turn to face Red. “Stop smiling, D.” His grin only broadens under Wade’s mask. Nat eyes their empty buckets. “First stop of the night or did you get peckish along the way?”

“First stop.” Peter answers. “Did you know Double D’s never done this before?” Nat turns to face him, and shrugs.

“I’d not been since I was four. Clint took me last year. Though, we didn’t get much candy. Everyone just wanted photos when we knocked.” Red starts bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Impatient much.” Natasha snorts. Red beams. “Go bother someone else.” And without hesitation, Red backflips, and vaults over the fence only to bounce up the side of the building on the other side of the road. “That building doesn’t have a fire escape.” Nat comments. “Has he got sticky spider powers that I didn’t know about?” Peter and Wade exchange looks before simultaneously fleeing the scene of the crime, running away, and ignoring the shouts coming from behind them. Red’s on top of the roof, laughing.

“Race you to Mr Barton’s!” Peter calls, and the three are off. Unsurprisingly, Peter gets there first with his webs, and Red’s a close second, his parkour being sufficient enough by now. But both have to wait for Wade, who seems to be taking forever.

“Guys!” Wade calls from down the street, out of breath. “I don’t have spider ninja skills. Wait up!”

When Wade gets there, Red happily leans forward and buzzes Clint’s number on the door. “Hello?” A voice asks.

“You’re not Clint.”

The man chuckles. “No, no I’m not. Mr Barton live upstairs in 4B. This is 3B.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Matt panics and quickly hangs up. The others laugh as he presses the correct buzzer.

“Hello?” Clint asks.

“Trick or treat!”

“Trick.” He says without hesitation. The three smirk. “Wait! Wait; who is this?”

“Hey Mr. Barton.”

“Peter? Oh, it’s you.” Red hears him let out a sigh of relief and anticipates the next question coming. “With Ned and MJ?”

“Nope!” Wade calls.

“Shit. Laura’s gonna kill me. Don’t go anywhere, I have sweets!” As soon as Clint opens the door, Matt notices he smells funny, and crinkles his nose, trying to figure out the smell. Dye. He’s dyed his hair.

“Nice costume!” Peter exclaims.

“Thanks! Though I’m not sure Tony’s going to appreciate my hair being green for the next two weeks.”

“I think it suits you.” Wade says. “A little super villain-esque maybe. I was certain you were going to go as Robin Hood.”

“I did that last year, but Laura’s promising to go as Harley Quinn, and our kids are dressed as Batman, the Flash, and Green Arrow.”

“That’s cute.” Peter says.

“So’s this. You guys literally dressed as each other. Though, Red, I’ve got to say you’re a hell of a lot more intimidating in Wade’s suit. Maybe you should consider spandex instead of armour. People wouldn’t dare approach you.”

Red gets injured enough as it is, he doesn’t need to start prancing about in head to foot spandex. “I don’t magically fix myself.”

“You literally magically fix yourself.” Peter says.

“Well, not like Wade or Logan.”

Clint grins. “Then you’ll be happy to know Bruce put fifty bucks into the betting pool certain you had enhanced healing.”

“Uh, Mr Barton? I think you’re the one who’s happy to hear that.” Peter comments. Wade and Red snort with laughter. Clint neither confirms nor denies that fact. “You said you had sweets?”

“Here.” Clint takes handfuls of sweets out of his suit pockets and dumps them in each bucket. “Now please run away, before Laura realises that I’ve given the entirety of our sweet collection to you three instead of children. Are you all coming to Stark’s party?”

“Yes.” Peter and Wade say at the same time as Red says ‘no’. Clint nods.

“See you two later, then. And see you around, Red.”

“See you Clint.” Snickering, the three walk away and hitchhike in the back of a pickup truck to Steve’s house. Red knocks on the door happily. Just as Steve opens it the three yell: “trick or treat!”

“You guys didn’t dress up?” Steve raises an eyebrow at the three, earning a spectacular gasp from Wade. “Chill Wilson, I’m pulling your leg. Aren’t you three a little old for this?”

“No!” Peter exclaims. “Besides, we’re only going to houses we know so not to annoy anyone else.”

“Who doesn’t deserve it.” Red adds helpfully, causing Steve’s jaw to drop and snickers from the other heroes. Wade snatches them some sweets each from Steve, and the three walk away. “Happy Halloween, Steve.”

The trio make it around several more houses before Red decides he has to make it back to Hell’s Kitchen to get ready for Steve’s party, but Peter stops him. “Wait! We haven’t been able to trick anybody yet!”

“People are too nice.” Red whines. “We can’t trick them.”

“Red, we’re literally knocking on doors of superheroes.” Wade reminds him, and Red lights up like a jack-o’-lantern.

“Let’s go to Jessica’s flat.”

“No. No way.” Peter says, but Red’s already flipping across roof tops. “Please don’t make me Double D! She hates me!”

The three end up knocking on Jessica’s door. “Go away!” She yells.

“Trick or treat!” Wade calls.

“Run back to your mummy and daddy before I come out there and beat you to a pulp.” Red wonders if Wade and Jessica have actually met properly, then figures they don’t know each other well enough for her to remember his voice. Red smirks.

“What’s the plan then, Red?”

“Double D, I really don’t think…”

“Spidey; in my pocket there’s hair dye.”

“Why…?”

“Marci.” Peter tries to hand the blonde dye to Red, but he shakes his head. “You have to make the switch. Go in through the window, I’ll distract Jess, and Wade, please go and hide.”

“I’ll go with the Human Spider!” And Wade takes off running down the hall, dragging the teenage hero with him. A couple of minutes later, Matt senses Peter at the window and knocks at the door.

“I’ve already told you to…!”

“No, you said that to the kids I just passed on the way up here.” Red says broadly through the door, and a couple seconds later she opens it.

“Murdock- why are you dressed as Deadpool?”

“It’s Halloween.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Jessica says. “I’m rolling my eyes.”

“You’re always rolling your eyes.” Matt reminds her. “I barely need the narrative by now.”

“Do you want the narrative?” Matt goes silent. “You’ll continue to get the narrative, now what do you want?”

“Candy.”

“What?”

“Trick or treat?” Jessica grunts, but Matt cocks his head as she reaches out to the side and picks up what sounds like packets of sweets, but Matt’s certain are flowers. “What are they?”

“Haribo sweets.” Matt cocks his head. “Dude just take it.”

“They smell like, uh, flowers… and that shape… it seems kind of tall…”

“Red.”

“Yes.”

“That’s a Halloween decoration. They smell of flowers because some idiot working on Halloween got the wrong flat. The flowers were for a few doors down. Now do you want the sweets or not?” Matt takes the sweets. “Now scram.” Willing to do so, Matt flashes her a grin, hidden beneath Deadpool’s mask, and his beam only broadens when Jessica slams the door in his face. Team Red meet up outside.

“This is gonna be awesome.” Wade says.

“Miss Jones is going to kill me.” Peter moans. But Foggy’s going to kill Matt if he’s late, so with a final salute, Matt leaves the two vigilantes stranded and returns to his flat, only to enter the roof entrance where Foggy is pacing.

“Matt, we’re going to be late!”

“I’m no expert, but you’re the one who told me it was socially correct to be ‘fashionably late’ to a party.”

“Yeah, but Matt.” Foggy moans dramatically as his law partner whips off the Deadpool mask. “We’re going to meet the Avengers. We’ve been invited by The Tony Stark to An Avengers Party. Do you not understand how insanely cool that is?!”

“Fogs, Tony is literally asking us to work for him every time he sees us.”

“Yeah, but he only ever emails me. I’ve never spoken to him in person.”

“Really?” Matt asks; he was certain Tony had come to their office a few times. But maybe Foggy was out, or something, and now Matt’s feeling a whole lot of guilt. “Foggy, I…”

“Not your fault if I missed it Buddy. But it will be your fault if we miss tonight, we’re already running really late, and also that’s a lot of candy in that bucket.” Matt beams. “Can I have some?”

“Sure. Oh, Karen’s coming!” Matt exclaims. “I have the best costume, Fogs.” And with that he backflips over the sofa and runs into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Foggy shakes his head with a soft smile, knowing fully well who Matt’s planning as going as.

Throughout college and law school, Foggy had gradually increased the antics with Matt’s costumes, starting with simple accessories to begin with, and in later years getting Matt to dress as one time a vampire, and the next a zombie, though the whole fiasco with the fake blood was a mistake. Now with the knowledge of Matt’s super senses, Foggy can understand why. But last year, when they had been invited back to a party at Landman and Zack by Marci, though it was just a ploy to get their jobs back, Matt had gotten drunk. He had reluctantly gone as a werewolf- he hadn’t shaved due to injury, and Danny had lent him a pair of jeans and Frank a plaid shirt, but whilst drunk, he had been hiding out in the bathroom away from the noise, and in his breakdown to Foggy he revealed what he’s always wanted to go as for Halloween. From Matt’s excitement and subconscious humming at the office, Foggy figures Matt must finally be going in his dream costume.

And Matt pulls it off spectacularly. He comes out of his room, no longer in a dishevelled mess, but with his face freshly shaven and his hair perfectly styled, a neat black suit paired with a long open black coat and the blue scarf Foggy had gotten him for this occasion last Christmas. He still wears his glasses and carries his cane, but the pipe he’s holding completes the outfit and Foggy’s starstruck at how the whole thing comes together.

“You really do have the best costume, Matty!” Foggy says, and the man smiles. It’s just in time too as Karen knocks on the door. Foggy opens it, and Karen’s jaw drops.

“Why is Sherlock Holmes here and what have you done with Matt?” She says instantly, and Matt beams.

“Who have you guys come dressed as?” Matt asks, clicking his tongue and cocking his head. Foggy beams.

“John Watson and Irene Adler.”

Matt’s jaw drops, his face does a thing, and suddenly Matt’s hiding in the bedroom. Karen shares a look with Foggy, but he shakes his head and walks over to Matt’s door and knocks on it carefully. “Hey Matty?” Foggy asks carefully. “You ok in there, buddy?”

“Yes.” Matt lies through the door. Foggy doesn’t need super senses to tell that.

“If you’d like we can change.” Foggy offers. “I have my costume from…”

“No!” Matt suddenly opens the door to the bedroom, and he’s stood directly in front of Foggy. He looks like he’s seriously contemplating something, and his face is twisting into several expressions Foggy hasn’t seen in a long time.

Matthew Murdock wants a hug.

“Come here, Buddy.” He opens his arms wide, and Matt hesitates for a long moment before diving into Foggy’s hug and burying his face in Foggy’s neck.

“Thank you.” Matt says.

“You don’t need to thank us for this. Besides, I was running out of ideas. Now let’s go and show off our costumes to Captain America! You can’t keep me waiting any longer, Matt!” Matt throws his head back with a laugh, and several photos later, the three leave Matt’s flat and hail a cab. They arrive at the facility unit nearly an hour late, and though Foggy’s anxious about that and really excited about meeting the Avengers, he’s more concerned about Matt. They’ve not entered the building and he already looks in pain. “I’m going to be by your side the whole time, Matt.”

“Me too.” Karen says.

“When we’re in there, what can we do to help?”

Matt looks fazed for a second. “I can’t ask for this.” He shakes his head, but Foggy puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m giving you the stare, Murdock. The evil intimidating scare that will get you to ignore your guilt complex and ask for help if you need it.” Matt manages a smile at that.

He takes a deep, shaking breath before dipping his head to answer. “Can you guide me how you used to?” It comes out so quick it’s barely one word, but Foggy’s fluent in Matt’s gibberish by this point. “I don’t think I’ll be able to filter anything. I can’t even tell where the door is right now. I know it’s a lot to ask, but…”

“Matt.” Foggy cuts him off. “You’re not using me, ok? You never have been.”

“I have; you said…”

“No, Matty.” Foggy cuts him off. “In college, I remember clearly, it was you who eventually plucked up the courage to ask for more help; even if you don’t really need it, I understand now that it still makes it easier. You told me, one night, it’s harder in everyday life than it is for you at night. I will always offer my help. Always. Not only in situations like this. Karen has any emergency items in her bag, ok, and if it gets too much we can leave as soon as you want, no feeling guilty about it. You’re my best friend. Do you still want to go in? It’s not too late to change your mind. Movies are always an option.”

Matt wants to cry.

Instead he hugs Foggy again.

“I love you too, Matty. But seriously, I don’t mind narrating a couple of horror movies. I’ve got some deftly horrifying descriptions up my sleeve.”

“I want to go in.” Matt says, leaning back, and smiling. “Does my costume still look ok?” Foggy straightens the jacket.

“Perfect. Let’s go.” Karen goes on in front, opening the door, and Matt and Foggy walk in together behind her. Foggy doesn’t miss the way Matt’s grip tightens on his arm, but he doesn’t comment. “Anyone you can introduce us too, Matty?” Matt hums but doesn’t need to answer as a loud voice booms through the chord.

“Matthew, son of Jack, so glad you could make it!” Thor approaches them. “You and your friends look amazing, thank you for introducing me to that series, though I must say, Sherlock looked a lot like our friend Dr Strange.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Matt says as a response with a subtle smirk. “These are my friends and co-workers, Mr Foggy Nelson and Miss Karen Page.” Foggy notices the structure behind his words and briefly wonders how many times Matt has practiced saying that in the past couple of weeks since his knowledge of the invite. “Foggy, Karen, this is Thor Odinson.”

“Has Matthew told you of the time he saved me from being hit by a car?”

“No?” Foggy asks, turning to face Matt who bounces up and down on his feet, grinning. “I can’t say he has.” 

“Well you see, the first time I came to Earth, my ex-girlfriend, Jane Foster, kept hitting me with her car, and I had begun to think that was customary. So, before I learnt about traffic lights, I was crossing the road straight into oncoming traffic. And someone was taking my photo, because I was an Avenger at this point, and I stopped to pose for it near the other side, and as a car was coming, Matthew stepped out and pulled me onto the path before I got flattened by a lorry.”

“Matt, you’ve saved Thor’s life?!” Karen exclaims. “From a lorry!” Matt wants to say he’s also saved his life from an army of Frost Giants, but Thor doesn’t know about that and he was Daredevil at the time, so he doesn’t bring it up.

“Yes, so obviously I took him out for a drink to pay my thanks, and Matthew is a brilliant drinker, unlike most Midgardians, so now we drink on alternate Saturdays. He says he has plans on the others with a woman named Miss Jones.”

“When you don’t drink with Jessica you drink with Thor?!” Foggy exclaims. “How are you still alive?!” Matt’s pretty sure his liver will hate him in the end, but it’s fine. He can deal with the alcohol; he was trained by Stick.

“Ah, more friends to talk to. So long Matthew, I look forward to meeting with you again.” And with that, Thor’s gone. The trio make their way into the heart of the party, and together they dance, Karen with such talent, from her college years, Foggy assumes, remembering her stories, and Matt and Foggy struggle to make their party moves look natural like the goofs they are. The three are grinning and singing along to old songs from their teenage years when Tony Stark approaches them. Foggy swears his heart betrays his nerves, but Matt doesn’t make any sign that he’s noticed.

“I love your costumes!” Tony shouts with a smile. “Sherlock Holmes was always one of my favourite books as a child.” Matt cocks his head to the side, and gently nudges Foggy, eyebrows furrowed.

“Thank you!” Foggy shouts back, then leans in closer to Matt. “Mr Stark’s dressed up as Albert Einstein, he’s wearing a spectacular white wig… it’s even messier than your hair after finals in law school!” Matt throws his head back with a laugh, and Tony raises his eyebrows. “No kidding, it looks like he’s gone to a boxing match wearing it.” Matt laughs again.

“I’m sure your costume is brilliant, Mr Stark!”

“Tony, please. Nelson is really under selling it. I have the long white lab coat and the glasses too. And I even went as far as applying sooty make up. Why don’t I get you all some drinks?” The three are led through to the bar, and Tony orders them three whiskey on the rocks. “I was wondering if you three had thought any more about the position I had offered your firm?”

Foggy snorts, and Matt jumps a little, gripping onto his arm tighter. “We haven’t thought about it at all, Tony.” Foggy says. “We’re quite happy working solely as Nelson, Murdock, and Page.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Matt says, eloquent as usual, and when Foggy nudges the drink against his knuckles, he takes it quickly with a thanks to Stark and downs the glass.

“I was going to say your drinks are on me, but…” Tony trails off, joking.

“Apparently, Mr Murdock has outdrank Thor!” Peter is suddenly at the conversation. “Hey Mr Murdock, Mr Foggy, Miss Karen. Mr Stark, remember I told you I went to Vermont with some family friends.”

“This it them?!” Tony asks, and Peter nods enthusiastically. “Do you three know everyone?” Matt looks like he wants to protest, but Peter speaks before him as Foggy takes a sip of his drink.

“It’s good to see you again. I like your costumes.” Peter says. “I came as Luke Skywalker, and Ned and MJ… Mr Murdock are you ok?” Foggy looks at his partner but he’s paled considerably in the last ten seconds.

“Uh sorry, Tony, Peter, if you could excuse us for a minute?” Foggy doesn’t wait for a reply, just walks slowly with Matt to the edge of the room and finds them a space to sit on a sofa. The three sit down, and Matt begins to shake. “Hey, Matty? Can you hear me?” He doesn’t answer for a couple of minutes so Foggy takes the initiative of taking the noise cancelling headphones from Karen’s bag and placing them over Matt’s ears. It seems to surprise him enough into talking.

“Foggy?”

“Hey Matt. You kind of zoned out on us there for a minute? You ok?”

“Yes.” He answers instantly. “I’m fine. I’m… it’s all so much Foggy.” He says, and Foggy can hear the pain in his voice. “There’s so much…”

“Hey, is everything ok?” A voice asks.

“Yes, please just give us some space.” Foggy asks without turning his attention away from Matt. “Matt, so much what? What do you need?”

“I… I don’t know. I… I… I…”

“If there’s anything I can do to help…” the person offers again, but Foggy shakes his head.

“Please just give him some space. Karen, can you get Matt some water? And beer.” Karen nods and leaves, taking the stranger with her without having to have the direct order from Foggy. She’s a star. “Ok, Matty. How does taking some painkillers sound?” Matt doesn’t answer. “Matt? Buddy. Painkillers.”

“No!” He shakes his head. “I can’t Foggy, not here. I’m just…” he shakes himself, and strips off his scarf and coat, unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt, and clutches his hands to his ears, seemingly confused by the headphones there. “Foggy… when did I put these on?”

“Not too long ago? Are they helping?” Matt seems to consider this before taking them off for a second. By his pained expression and quick reflex to putting them back on, Foggy takes that as a yes. Foggy doesn’t say anything for a while, just passes Matt the drinks when Karen comes back, minus the plus one.

Matt takes a sip of the water, but by the way he scrunches up his face, Foggy assumes even that is too much flavour. He looks like he wants to be sick, and a small tear escapes his face. “I… I want to go home, Foggy.” Matt barely whispers, burying himself into Foggy.

“Then let’s go.” Foggy decides instantly. “Do you want to stay Karen?”

“No. I’d like to go with you if that’s ok?” The three musketeers leave the party, and only when they’ve walked a slow and painful twenty blocks, does Matt start to stop shaking and begin to walk less reliant on Foggy.

“You could hear it for twenty blocks?!” Foggy exclaims.

“Can. I can still hear it, it’s just more bearable now.” Matt says, still a slight tremor in his voice. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet Captain America. I know he’s who you were looking forward to meeting the most.”

“You know what they say,” Foggy says happily, “never meet your heroes.”

“But…”

“Actually,” Karen says, a teasing tone to her voice, “you did meet Captain America.” Foggy turns to face her and she grins. Matt cocks his head to the side, confused. “Guess who you sent me to the bar to get rid of.”

Foggy stops in his track.

“I told Captain America to ‘give us space’?” Foggy’s voice is several octaves higher, and even with his senses on the fritz, Matt doesn’t miss the way it breaks. He throws his head back with a hearty laugh, and Karen snorts laughter along with him. “My mom is going to kill me!”

“I can’t wait to tell Anna this at Christmas.” Matt says with a grin, and before Foggy can protest, he adds: “and you never got to meet Clint.”

“Why you little…” Matt takes off running, stumbling over his feet, but not giving up. “Come back here you little devil!” Foggy yells and runs after him. Karen doesn’t miss the opportunity of filming the whole thing. She sends it to the group chat. The photo she receives back in response is of a murderous looking PI, hair bleached and blonde, caption reading: ‘I don’t know how, but I know this was Red, and I will end him.’ Karen snorts, and tucks her phone back into her pocket. With a shake of her head, she runs after the adorable idiots in front of her.


End file.
